Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may have certain technical limitations. For example, a portion of the network may lack certain functionality due to a heterogeneous environment. Accordingly, a system that effectively considers and mitigates against technical limitations at portions of the network may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.